sunset boulevard
by Believe in dreams not reality
Summary: a random thing about the sand siblings, I really suck at writing so don't be surprised if it totally sucks:


**DISCLAIMER:I Don't own the movie sunset boulevard or naruto.**

Temari sat on the wall surrounding suna,it was a peaceful day in suna today the people were a little quiet today.  
'I wonder why it's so quiet today,did something happen?" she thought to herself as she got up to go look for her brother's Gaara and Kankuro.  
As Temari walked towards the kazekage mansion something caught her eye in a store window,a old necklace.

'Where have I seen it before' Temari thought as she walked into the little shop.  
"Welcome Temari-sama" said the old lady at the counter who Temari recognized as granny Ami.  
"Hello granny Ami, how are you today"Temari asked as she approuched the counter where the necklace was at.  
"Good, you're self" Granny Ami asked Temari who was at the moment looking at the necklace closely.  
"Oh I've been fine, where did you get this necklace at" Temari asked as she looked at the finer details of it and discovered that it was a silver locket with a rose pattern on the out side and it looked rusty and old.  
"That old thing, I found it around the hospital 16 years ago" Granny Ami said.  
"16 years ago that's a long time ago" Temari said remembering something that happened at that time both good and bad.

"Yeah about the time you're mother died and Gaara was born, it was just laying there in the middle of the street" Granny Ami said as she took the locket from Temari.  
"But I just couldn't get it open not after all these years" Ami said looking at the locket , then handed it back to Temari.  
"Don't you have brothers to keep under control now you better go find them before the make the village turn into chaos with their fighting" Ganny Ami said with a laugh.  
"Wait how much is this"Temari asked as Granny Ami pushed her out the door.  
"You can have it I have no need for it" Granny Ami said then laughed.

Temari then walked towards the kazakage mansion on the way she tried to open the locket.  
'Stupid locket open' Temari was trying with all her strength but it didn't open 'this is stupid why wont you open' Temari then arrived at the mansion and ran through the doors and up the stairs into Gaara's office where he was with kankuro doing paperwork.  
"Hey guy's you've been busy today" Temari asked as she took a seat on the love seat that was in the room just for her.  
"Not really just a little paperwork and we can be done for today" Gaara said as he finished one up.  
"Oh, Gaara open this for me will ya" Temari then threw it at Gaara who caught it with ease.  
After a few minutes of trying Gaara gave up "Why won't it open, oh" Gaara then noticed a little key hole on the side of it "That's why it won't open you need a key Temari" Gaara then threw it back at her.  
Temari looked at the hole on the side "Oh, yeah you're right why didn't I see that there" Temari then got up and walked to the door "I'm going to make dinner what do you want me to make "Temari asked.  
"rice and those noodles you're really good at making"Gaara and kankuro answered.  
Temari turned and left.

After dinner temari sat at her desk in her room cleaning the locket and thinking about it's key and where it could be.  
"I should go take a shower then come back and finish my reports for Gaara" Temari put the locket down and went to take a shower.  
When she got back she put her necklace that her mother gave her on that looked somewhat like a little key.  
Temari looked at her necklace than at the locket 'Wait a minute could that locket be.." Temari ran to her draw and dug through it till she found a picture of her mother and father.  
"Oh my gawd no way" Temari stared at the locket around her mothers neck it looked so much like the one she had.  
"Maby my necklace is the key to the locket" Temari took off her necklace and picked up the locket and tried to put her necklace into the hole.  
"No way it opened" Temari than opened the locket all the way there was a picture inside of Temari,kankuro,Gaara and their mother.  
"Thats impossible she died when she gave birth to Gaara and in this picture Gaara is about 15" Temari then called her brothers to her room.  
"Look what was in the locket" She showed them and they both looked stunned.  
"Maby mother is trying to reach us from the grave" Temari thought out loud "Like to say she never forgot us or something.  
Temari then grabbed her bothers by the arms and pulled them onto her bolcony to watch the sunset.

"In moms diary she said the sunset was the most beautiful at this time" Temari said she gazed past the sand dunes and at the sunset "She was right"  
"Yeah"Gaara said as he also gazed at the setting sun.  
Until night fall the sand siblings stood there staring at the setting sun, they went to bed easy that night knowing that their mothers spirit watched them through the night.


End file.
